custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Makuta Kaper
This is my Talk Page.I will always reply on your talk page. 'Messages' ---- Im not outta school yet. I won't be till july. :( Also; have u seen the mata nui titan version of the cansiter. Pure vomit inducing garbage. It is hideous!!!!! legs are gold mask (i think) are good and some recolours but the set is terrible!!!! Same!!!This makes the canister look like the best set eva created!!!! Red titan????? do you mean the vehicle?? Are you insane!? You Insane?! this is the best set ever I wants It! Also, You watch deadliest warrior? Awesome show!--Odst grievous 12:56, 7 June 2009 (UTC) new self MOC I love your new self MOC [[User:biogecko|'bio']] [[User Talk:Biogecko|'gecko']] 18:35, 7 June 2009 (UTC) hi check out my more beast like version of makura Glad you liked makura!!!!! deadliest bionicle- EPIC IDEA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Also will the fights be like arena match type things???? Zenez soon. Cellix might take a while cos ihu is doing some of 52 days of night so it depends. Lukar He has skill. Just giving out triva before you start "The Deadliest Bionicle." hi u know magneon has shapeshifting weapons??? in his trivia section i added his most used ones. in deadliest bionicle could he use those. vice-leader , , . |text= I am starting a club called the order of the Makutaverse and I woudl like you to be my vice-leader Credit to bionicledude for the sig! }} Re:Spike Yes you can (Toa Hydros 00:39, 10 June 2009 (UTC)) revenge is key , , . |text= Revenge is Key is great I just read it Credit to bionicledude for the sig! }} 01:13, 10 June 2009 (UTC) recruting , , . |text= when you recruit a new member add two of these { the letter OoM and two of these } to their userpage Credit to bionicledude for the sig! }} 02:44, 10 June 2009 (UTC) one more thing I am now making the main page for the club and please edit it whenever you feel like it 02:52, 10 June 2009 (UTC) hello hi...I NEED HELP!!!!!The pic of the crustainax shell is missing from its page and i don't know what its called!!!!!! can u help??? the dude's gang Can you control it while im gone?Just read the notice on my user page. Need Help Hello, can Gequ in my next story? I will let you decide what happens to him and if you don't like something I will change it. Where is the stories RE: Hi. Um... where? --Toatapio Nuva 18:40, 18 June 2009 (UTC) story hi I was wondering if you would write the next chapter in Leviathos' story (I spelled the title wrong when I created it so look up Levaithos' story) your only parameters are none of the characters I created can die, Leviahtos and Zatith cannot become evil, and the story has to be about Leviathos other than that if you want to write there are no other limitations. respond on my talk page if you except the offer. your friend [[User:biogecko|'Bio']] [[User Talk:biogecko|'Gecko']] 22:20, 18 June 2009 (UTC) re:sure sure as long as it is not limb loss also feel free to use cannon charecters or even ones that you created [[User:biogecko|'Bio']] [[User Talk:biogecko|'Gecko']] 00:08, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Assistance Can you help me with my page for my creation. HE is Makuta MAtata ( I can't even figure out how to make links) 1300796803 00:25, 19 June 2009 (UTC) thanks I only got to a level similar to the freedom in the makutaverse 1300796803 01:58, 19 June 2009 (UTC) HEY There is a MoC contest being held by KopakaMata97. count down Hi I am not trying to pressure or rush you at all but I was wondering if you know when you are going to finish the next chapter of Leviathos' story becuase I want to make a count down to Leviathos' blog which I am really exited for because my story mechanical Rahkshi you told me I could make an MOC of a mechanical Rahkshi and I am almost done with it I should have it up on CB in a week or two [[User:biogecko|'Bio']] [[User Talk:biogecko|'Gecko']] 14:19, 21 June 2009 (UTC) new set I upgraded Leviathos my MOC that I entered in deadliest bionicle and I would like you to use the new one because now he has an arm cannon and claws and much more powerful armor [[User:biogecko|'Bio']] [[User Talk:biogecko|'Gecko']] 17:48, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Mechanical Rahkshi yay I finished both of my mechanical Rahkshi I will upload them soon I also made this rally big set but I don't know what to name it [[User:biogecko|'Bio']] [[User Talk:biogecko|'Gecko']] 13:51, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Awesome chapter I knew you would make an awesome chapter in my story thank you so much [[User:biogecko|'Bio']] [[User Talk:biogecko|'Gecko']] 20:10, 23 June 2009 (UTC) deadliest bionicle When will the next battle be out? Also who wrote the first fight?--Odst grievous 20:53, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Re:Deadliest bionicle Great job!--Odst grievous 21:00, 23 June 2009 (UTC) yah,but i still think u are better or the same as me. RE:Great job Thanx for the message, I really wanted to have a rank similar to yours or Ids'. By the way, do you want to join The Living Order? makuta missions Do you need help with this story. If you are I can write a chapter or more, or I can give suggestions. Spoiler the spoiler you told me was really cool I like your Idea your friend [[User:biogecko|'Bio']] [[User Talk:biogecko|'Gecko']] 13:24, 29 June 2009 (UTC) sup I am back from florida as of now!!!!!! Kapes i swear yer like neva online anymore!! People are surpassing u in rank. first me, then biodude!!!! You gotta come on more often. Yer a great mocer and have been a great friend here. Also if u don't come on more often I will have to force u to watch the this is sparta remix for all of eternity!!!!!!